Como as Águas de Cancún
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Caroline vai descobrir que os sentimentos de Klaus por ela são tão transparentes quanto a água que a cerca. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Esta fic participa do desafio temático de abril, "Klaroline", do fórum "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liasons".

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem a L. J. Smith e à CW.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Como Agua de Cancún", de Camille Carstairs. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **COMO AS ÁGUAS DE CANCÚN**

Um paraíso tropical, assim era o lugar onde aquela silhueta descansava, deitada na areia, sentindo cócegas nas solas dos pés, provocadas pela água cristalina que brincava com eles. A brisa cálida, mas ao mesmo tempo refrescante, era sentida no local e podia ser vista nas brilhantes folhas das palmeiras, que se agitavam imperceptivelmente. Os cabelos loiros de Caroline brilhavam sob a luz do Sol, dando-lhes lampejos dourados. Os olhos dela continuavam fechados sob um par de óculos bem caros, maravilhando-se com o privilégio de poder continuar sentindo aqueles raios do astro-rei sobre o seu corpo.

Algumas risadas a uma curta distância fizeram-na abrir os olhos, centrando-se na cena. Um grupo de cinco jovens, no qual aparentemente mandava uma jovem de cabelos castanhos riam entre si, para depois levantá-la por sobre os ombros; ela acenava e lhes dizia em que direção caminhar. Uma careta desenhou-se no rosto de pele clara, ao pensar que, aos olhos de qualquer pessoa, ela passaria por um deles, uma adolescente, loira, bonita e de sorriso fácil. Mas ela estava condenada, embora ninguém fosse ouvi-la se queixar, a permanecer em seu corpo de dezessete anos por toda a eternidade. Ela não era mais uma adolescente, estava perto dos quarenta; um suspiro involuntário escapou dos lábios rosados, enquanto levantava o rosto para o céu.

Caroline estava há alguns dias em Cancún, tinha chegado na segunda semana de fevereiro, esperando curtir o Carnaval e o Caribe em todo o seu esplendor. Ela precisava de alegria e de diversão, depois de tanto drama em casa.

Jeremy e Bonnie tiveram seu segundo filho e Elena entrou em uma crise existencial, o que a loira realmente já esperava, mas que não imaginava que também fosse inquietá-la.

* * *

 _A mulher de cabelos loiros transbordava de felicidade por poder embalar nos braços a pequena Anna, com suas feições vermelhas e os enormes olhos verdes. Caroline estava tão absorta em não errar a canção de ninar que não percebeu Elena aproximar-se até ouvir a sua voz e ver-se obrigada a se calar e olhar para ela._

 _\- Você sabe, não é, Care ? - ao perceber a incompreensão da loira, Elena deu-lhe um olhar de tristeza - Nós nunca poderemos ter um._

 _\- Um ?_

 _\- Um bebê, Care. Nunca vamos poder ter filhos !_

 _Caroline, ao perceber o desespero no rosto de Elena, se absteve de dizer que disso ela sempre estivera ciente._

 _\- E meus sobrinhos, daqui alguns anos, Grayson vai perguntar "por que tia Elena continua igual" ? "Por que ela não envelhece" ? E eu vou lhe responder, "Oh, meu querido ! É por que sua tia é um monstro sugador de sangue que vai ter esta aparência até que alguém tenha a idéia de cravar uma estaca no seu peito, de preferência no coração"._

 _A morena estava exaltada, e lágrimas caíam pelos seus olhos._

 _\- Elena, não é verdade, eles vão entender e vão amá-la. A nós duas. Nós somos suas tias._

 _\- Você não entende, Care, você nunca quis filhos, mas eu sim. Formar uma família era um sonho que eu tinha desde a morte dos meus pais, e, com o nascimento de Anna, de repente eu me lembrei. Tudo isso é culpa de Klaus, se ele nunca tivesse vindo atrás de mim, do meu sangue, talvez eu ainda fosse humana, e... - ela não conseguiu continuar a falar._

 _\- E, me diga, Elena, com quem você planejava construir a sua família feliz ?_

 _A voz estava carregada de ironia e reprovação._

 _\- Damon..._

 _\- Não importa, eu já estava de saída._

 _\- Elena._

 _Caroline não pôde dizer mais nada, Elena saiu correndo atrás de Damon._

* * *

Depois daquela conversa, Damon decidiu deixar Mystic Falls por um tempo e Elena estava insuportável, por isso ela decidiu tirar umas férias. Não que ela não estivesse preocupada com a morena, mas sim porque Caroline estava bem ciente que elas, por mais que quisessem, não podiam estar separadas. Elena e Damon viciam em sua bolha de "apenas nós existimos", e ela não tinha porque se intrometer. Caroline decidiu viajar para o lugar no qual estava agora depois de ter visto um anúncio na TV.

Cancún era linda e colorida por todos os lados, especialmente por tratar-se do mês de fevereiro, tudo era uma festa. Ela tinha dançado, provado todos os tipos de comida e bebida, comprado tudo o que encontrara no Bulevar Kukulcán, e conhecido desde a Fuente del Ceviche até o místico local de Chichén-Itzá. Estava hospedada no Hotel Dreams e não sentia um pingo de culpa na consciência por ter coagido ao empregado para, assim, ter um quarto vip com vista para o mar. Era um lugar de contos de fadas e estava cercado pela praia, onde ela descansava após um dia de compras.

Ela esticou-se na areia para se sentar, dobrando as pernas e cercando-as com os braços, apoiando, assim, a cabeça em seus joelhos. Eram cinco da tarde, e Caroline notou a família de três integrantes que voltava ao hotel. Uma mulher de cabelos acobreados, um homem loiro e uma garotinha de franjas douradas. E ali, ao ver a garotinha loira, ela sentiu as palavras de Elena ecoarem em seus ouvidos. Meditou continuamente sobre elas; sabia que sua amiga teria sido uma mãe exemplar, embora a oportunidade lhe tivesse sido tirada, mas ela não encontrava-se nessa situação. No entanto, toda vez que via uma criança loira, sua mente maquinava por conta própria. Ela seria a última dos Forbes, já que não havia como o seu pai ter outros filhos.

\- Os vampiros não podem ter filhos - sem pedir licença, o sussurro escapou dos lábios rosados.

Como de costume, depois dessas palavras, Caroline era invadida pela lembrança de que havia um que podia, sim, embora na verdade ele fosse um híbrido, e a notícia não lhe fora dada do melhor modo possível.

* * *

 _O dia da formatura da faculdade, quando após tantos problemas, destinos entrelaçados e despedaçados, ela, Elena e Bonnie puderam dedicar-se integralmente aos seus estudos, que tinham chegado ao fim. Caroline decidiu telefonar para Klaus, sentia uma enorme necessidade de falar com ele, e achou que não havia nenhum problema, após anos de pequenos contatos telefônicos._

 _Embora fosse verdade que depois do encontro na floresta ele não fosse mais voltar a Mystic Falls, ela poderia perfeitamente ir visitá-lo, e, apesar de ter destruído a pintura que ela lhe dera de presente, o olhar de Klaus continuava em sua mente, mesmo com o passar dos anos._

 _Ela tinha mantido em segredo o que estava estudando, pois achava que ele iria rir dela; além disso, queria surpreendê-lo, pois Caroline se orgulhava ao pensar, quem diria que ela, Miss Mystic Falls, catálogo de moda ambulante, neurótica assumida e princesa mimada, ostentava o título de médica ? No entanto, ela é que foi pega de surpresa, quando uma voz juvenil respondeu ao telefone._

 _\- Klaus ? Adivinhe ?_

 _\- Quem está falando ? - uma voz macia e meio desajeitada lhe respondeu._

 _\- Mmm ?... Quem ?... Quem está falando aí ?_

 _\- Eu?... Meu nome é Gianna._

 _\- Oh, Gianna, então, você pode me passar para Klaus ? Porque este é o telefone dele, não é ?_

 _\- Sim, este é o celular do meu pai._

 _\- ...Pai, você disse ?_

 _\- Niklaus é meu pai... e este é o seu telefone - a garota do outro lado falava como se achasse que estavam brincando com ela._

 _Caroline não conseguia pensar em nada além da palavra pai, Kaus era pai durante todos estes anos, e não dissera uma só palavra a respeito da existência da garota em questão._

 _\- Quantos... quantos anos você tem ?_

 _\- Sete ! Tenho sete anos - a garota ria através do microfone quando outra voz se fez presente, próxima a ela. Era ele, perguntando com quem ela estava falando, a garota mal tinha terminado de dizer o nome da loira, e ouviu-se o telefone mudar de mãos._

 _\- Caroline ?! - a voz do híbrido original parecia exaltada e com um pequeno toque de preocupação._

 _\- Sete anos, Klaus, e você não me contou - Caroline era incapaz de pronunciar outras palavras._

 _\- Querida... deixe-me explicar._

 _\- Por quê ?... Como é possível ?! Quem é a mãe dela ?_

 _A dúvida a consumia._

 _\- ..._

 _\- Responda-me, Klaus !_

 _\- É Hayley._

 _\- ... - Carolline interrompeu a chamada._

 _O orgulho Forbes estava ferido, ela fez as contas e entendeu que ele tinha estado com a loba ao mesmo tempo que professava a sua inegável atração e paixão por ela. Talvez por isso não tivesse se queixado tanto a respeito da promessa de jamais voltar._

 _O telefone tocou e ela, ao ver o nome de Klaus no visor, interrompeu e desligou-o. Estava na hora de trocar de número._

* * *

Ao ver que o pôr-do-sol estava quase acabando, Caroline percebeu que tinha ficado bastante tempo mergulhada em memórias. Depois daquele telefonema, ela não voltou a ter notícias do Original, e decidiu ter uma relação mais estável com Enzo, o companheiro de matanças de Damon, com o qual há muito tempo, vinha com aquele seu jogo de gato e rato e encontros noturnos. Mas, havendo semelhanças demais para que ela se esquecesse do primeiro inglês que cruzara a sua vida, começando pelo sotaque encantador, os dois terminaram amigavelmente.

Alguns anos depois, Elijah deu uma ida a Mystic Falls com pretextos para procurá-la. Ela supôs que o híbrido tinha mandado-o para reunir informações. Ela não deu a mínima e mandou-o embora antes que ele tivesse terminado o seu elegante cumprimento. Seu ego de eterna adolescente fora destroçado e ela não queria ouvir a voz da razão, na época, embora também não tivesse motivos para reclamar e se irritar.

O evento com a pequena Anna acordou essas lembranças e deu origem a dúvidas em Caroline. Ela queria saber o que fora feito de Klaus e da garota em questão, e talvez da própria Hayley, embora lhe magoasse pensar neles como uma família parecida com a que tinha passado à sua frente há algumas horas.

A Lua, em seu máximo esplendor, refletida nas cristalinas águas de Cancún, revelou-lhe que já estava na hora de voltar ao hotel e preparar-se para sair. Aquela noite aconteceria a escolha da Rainha do Carnaval e do Rei Feio do lugar, e ela não queria perder. Ela disse a si mesma que a melancolia não combinava com ela, ela era uma linda vampira, e, apesar das desvantagens, ela adorava sê-la, ser forte, linda e eterna, assim como o próprio Klaus a tinha descrito, há muitos anos.

Caroline pôs o vestido de praia, com o qual tinha chegado à praia, e deu meia-volta, pronta para começar a sua caminhada, quando percebeu uma silhueta à sua frente. Uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos e olhos negros olhava-a com satisfação, e, ao sentir as batidas do coração, a loira soube que não se tratava de uma vampira.

\- Então era aqui que você estava, princesa. O papai deixou você sozinha ? - as palavras foram ditas com total satisfação pela mulher desconhecida.

Caroline não sabia do que ela estava falando, quando de repente tomou consciência de que elas eram as duas únicas pessoas, sozinhas na praia, e decidiu dar uma demonstração da sua velocidade vampírica, mas a forte contusão em sua cabeça atirou-a na areia.

A loira levou as mãos à cabeça, enquanto os gemidos e as caretas de dor saíam dela.

A figura em frente a Caroline recitava palavras em outra língua e estendia a mão direita em sua direção.

\- Bruxa - foi o sussurro que escapou da boca dela, antes de ela cair inconsciente.

* * *

Caroline acordou com dores no corpo, o céu continuava escuro, e, ela percebeu, estavam cercados de pedras destruídas. Estavam em alguma das ruínas da cidade.

\- Parece que você já acordou - uma voz desconhecida, seguida pela silhueta de uma mulher surgiu diante de Caroline.

\- Que lugar é este ?

\- É El Meco, querida, as ruínas conhecidas como" O Castelo".

Várias mulheres apareceram no local, dentre elas a que atacou Caroline na praia.

\- Então, o que faremos agora ?

\- Vamos telefonar para ele imediatamente, pelo que nos informaram, ele está na cidade.

\- Então espero que a nossa informante não tenha se equivocado.

As vozes não paravam e ela não sabia do que estavam falando, mas o fato de estar cercada por bruxas era um bom motivo para permanecer calada e esperar por uma boa oportunidade de fuga.

Uma das mulheres discou um número no seu celular e esperou até que atendessem.

\- Quem está falando ?

\- Diga-me, híbrido, como está a sua filhinha ?

\- ...Do que você está falando ?

Caroline, graças à sua audição de vampiro, podia ouvir toda a conversa, e ficou congelada ao ouvir a voz do outro lado do telefone. Ela queria gritar, e foi o que fez.

\- Klaus !

Ela não estava acreditando, aquelas mulheres pensavam que ela era a filha do Original.

\- Caroline ! - a voz de Klaus denotava surpresa.

As bruxas olharam-na, surpresas, aquele não era o nome da filha do híbrido original.

\- Caroline ? - uma das bruxas segurou-a com força pelo queixo para olhá-la nos olhos.

\- É verdade, esta garota tem olhos azuis, não verdes.

\- Merda.

\- O que vamos fazer com ela, então, Mara ?

\- Vamos matá-la. Ela é uma vampira, afinal.

\- Não ! - a voz de Klaus fez com que as mulheres se calassem e prestassem atenção.

Caroline agradeceu por não terem-na matado de uma vez por todas.

\- O que ela é sua, Klaus ? - a bruxa chamada Mara perguntou lentamente.

\- Não é da sua conta, bruxa.

\- Mas você não quer que a matemos, correto ?

\- Toquem em um só fio de cabelo dela, e eu irei caçar todo o seu clã, para matá-las do modo mais doloroso possível.

\- Então a garota é importante para você ?

\- ...

\- Isso é perfeito. Então, se você a quer, venha buscá-la.

\- Onde ela está ?

\- Nós estamos nas ruínas de El Meco, mas conhecido como O Castelo, na área restrita às pessoas. Venha sozinho, e nós negociaremos.

\- Então, Caroline, que tipo de relacionamento você tem com o nosso bom amigo, o híbrido original ?

\- Absolutamente nenhum.

A dor de cabeça surgiu quando ela terminou de dizer as palavras.

\- Não lhe convém mentir para nós, querida. Afinal, você não é o nosso objetivo, é apenas o meio para que o alcancemos.

\- O que faremos com ela, então ?

\- Oh, uma pequena maldição não irá lhe causar nenhum dano.

Caroline não sabia como fugir. Mara fez um ferimento no seu dedo anelar, e, enquanto as outras bruxas mantinham-na em silêncio com algum feitiço, ela desenhou um símbolo no peito dela com o seu próprio sangue, terminando com algumas palavras desconhecidas, que fizeram com que o símbolo de sangue desaparecesse.

\- Estão sentindo isso, garotas ? Acho que o nosso amigo está aqui.

* * *

A figura de Klaus surgiu no local e os olhos que assemelhavam-se a um mar tempestuoso fixaram-se no corpo de Caroline, em meio às ruínas. O Original tinha viajado para Cancún uma semana depois que a sua filha de dezessete anos partira para a cidade da diversão carnavalesca, após ver um anúncio e incomodá-lo, até que ele deu a sua permissão. Foi só na semana seguinte à da partida dela que um dos muitos informantes com os quais ele contava ao redor do mundo fez com que chegasse ao híbrido a notícia de que um grupo de bruxas queria se vingar dele, o de sempre, e que tinham planejado tomar a sua filha como refém, já que conheciam a localização dela.

Ele tinha chegado na noite anterior, ao lado de Elijah e da própria Rebekah, que, desde o nascimento da garota, aparecia com freqüência em casa só para vê-la, e não permitiria que nada lhe acontecesse. Deram de cara com a sua Gianna dançando em pleno Carnaval, como se seu corpo híbrido não tivesse ossos. Foi um alívio encontrá-la bem, talvez tivessem se enganado com a informação, mas o Original sempre preferira prevenir do que se lamentar; razão pela qual não se separou da filha, apesar das queixas dela.

Receber o telefonema de alguém desconhecido não o surpreendeu, mas sim que alegassem estar com a filha em seu poder, quando ele sabia que ela estava esperando ansiosa pela eleição da Rainha do Carnaval. Nunca imaginou que algumas bruxas pudessem ser tão estúpidas para errarem de objetivo, com certeza nunca a tinham visto e foram atrás da primeira vampira loira que encontraram na cidade. Klaus não teria dado importância a nada disso se não tivesse ouvido a voz de Caroline. A pequena vampira pela qual ficara obcecado, apesar de ela ter, na época, a idade que a sua filha tinha agora, e de ele ter muitos milares de anos. A garota de cabelos dourados e de olhos da cor do céu, aquela que tinha aparência de um anjo e que era um demônio por natureza. Aquela que lhe mostrara que, apesar dos anos, ainda há coisas novas a se descobrir, que o fez conhecer o amor depois de sua vida ter sido preenchida por escuridão e solidã ,a que, depois de um apaixonado encontro, ficara gravada como verbena em sua pele, e ele não pudera esquecer. A mulher, agora diante dos seus olhos, que não via há dezessete anos, e cuja voz não ouvia há dez anos.

\- Carolina - a voz saiu em um sussurro ansioso.

Klaus queria tocá-la mais do que cortar as cabeças das bruxas que o estavam cercando.

\- O que significa isso, Klaus ? Será que você não pode ficar sem que algum ser sobrenatural queira se vingar de você !

Oh, sim, essa era a Caroline da qual o Original tanto gostava.

\- Entenda, amor, algumas coisas nunca mudam - ele sorriu para a loira, mostrando-lhe aquele sorriso emoldurado por covinhas.

\- Diga-me, Klaus,está pronto para ser selado de uma vez por todas ? - a voz de Mara conseguiu fazer o híbrido desviar o olhar.

\- Diga-me você, querida, se está pronta para conhecer o outro lado.

A bruxa sorriu, e foi então que Klaus viu-se cercado por um círculo de fogo.

\- Você não achou que íamos lhe telefonar sem estarmos preparadas para você. Você matou nossas irmãs, e agora vai sofrer como elas sofreram !

\- Se é a mim que vocês querem, deviam deixar Caroline ir embora.

A expressão de Klaus era um ricto de seriedade, as bruxas estavam usando algum feitiço que não lhe permitia mover nenhuma parte do corpo.

\- Claro que vamos deixá-la ir. Quanto tempo ela vai permanecer viva depois disso, nós já não sabemos.

A risada de Mara foi ouvida forte e nitidamente, enquanto os olhos de Caroline estavam cheios de horror.

\- Do que você está falando ? O que você fez a ela, bruxa ?!

Klaus estava furioso e seus olhos,como presas, tinham mudado, prontos para o ataque.

\- Não interessa, você não vai viver muito mais tempo para descobrir, e nem pense que seus irmãos virão salvá-lo. Desde o momento em que você pisou neste terreno, ativou um campo de força que impede a entrada dos da sua espécie. Chegou a hora !

As mulheres começaram, juntas, a pronunciar um feitiço. Tanto Caroline como Klaus não podiam se mover, e o Original começava a ficar com a coloração cinza, de um vampiro próximo da morte. Talvez aquelas bruxas não soubessem diferenciar a sua filha de qualquer outra loira, mas tinham investigado algum feitiço para selá-lo.

Algumas correntes começaram a envolver o corpo do híbrido, e ele mantinha o olhar na jovem loira a poucos metros dele.

Caroline chorava. Onde estavam os irmãos do Original ? Talvez ela não quisesse ver Klaus, mas não desejava que ele morresse. Ela nunca desejou isso, nem mesmo quando esse era o objetivo que os seus amigos perseguiam incansavelmente. A escuridão que cercava Klaus era magnética para ela, embora ela sempre tivesse negado.

As chamas ao redor de Klaus aumentavam cada vez mais, envolvendo-o. E foi quando cobriram-no por completo que as chamas desapareceram, e as bruxas ficaram quietas, sem saber o que tinha acontecido.

\- Puxa, Nik, este seu negócio com as bruxas já está até se tornando clichê.

Uma mulher loira apareceu, acompanhada por uma morena que não parava de recitar palavras.

\- Como você pode ver, Niklaus, os seus maus hábitos vão nos perseguir para sempre.

Elijah apareceu do lado oposto ao de sua irmã, acompanhado de uma jovem loira.

\- Eu sei, Rebekah, elas deveriam se esforçar um pouco. Com essa história de eu ser o híbrido original e tudo o mais - a risada irônica de Klaus marcou presença, seguida de um banho de sangue por parte das bruxas, que ele matou mais rápido do que elas puderam perceber.

\- Você, é uma de nós, e está do lado dele.

Mara parecia desesperada, apontando para a bruxa que estava acompanhando os Originais.

\- Você sabe, propostas generosas, como manter a minha cabeça no lugar, por exemplo - a mulher falou ironicamente, dando a entender que estava se lixando.

Klaus segurou Mara pelo pescoço, pronto para quebrá-lo, quando ela falou algo que o congelou.

\- Eu não me importo se você me matar, sabe ? A garota que você veio resgatar vai morrer, e, pelo que vejo em seus olhos, isso é vingança o suficiente para mim.

Mara terminou a frase e sua cabeça foi arrancada pelo Original, que caminhou rapidamente em direção à loira.

\- O que foi que fizeram com você, amor ?

Caroline tinha vontade de chorar, e foi por isso que bateu no rosto dele o mais forte que pôde com a palma da mão. Foi um som seco, que chamou a atenção para o silêncio presente na noite.

\- Tudo isso é culpa sua ! Você sempre tem de andar matando pessoas, ou vampiros, ou lobisomens, ou bruxas, ou seja lá o que for, para que apareça alguém e queira se vingar de você ! E não !... Eu não sei o que foi que me fizeram.

Caroline estava uma pilha de nervos. Klaus sorriu de um modo como não fazia há anos, erguendo-a do chão com delicadeza.

\- A senhorita Forbes tem toda a razão, Niklaus. Da próxima vez, você poderia deixar as cabeças em seus devidos lugares - a roupa de Elijah, como de costume, estava impecável, apesar da noite movimentada.

\- Como se isso fosse possível.

A voz de Rebekah fez Caroline prestar atenção naqueles que a cercavam, passando pelos irmãos e pela bruxa, até finalmente olhar para a jovenzinha loira ao lado de Rebekah. Gianna.

\- Ela é idêntica a Rebekah, como diabos puderam ter me confundido com ela !

Apesar da situação, Caroline não podia deixar de ser Caroline.

\- Acredite, querida, eu também não entendo.

Rebekah sorriu, levantando o queixo pomposamente.

\- Você é ela.

As palavras da jovem híbrida fizeram com que todos prestassem atenção nela.

\- Você é ela ! A mulher das pinturas de papai - Gianna sorriu ao reconhecê-la, já a vira centenas de vezes nos quadros que seu pai pintava durante a noite, e que muitas vezes tentava esconder, sem sucesso, dos seus tios - Algumas vezes ele até dorme te desenhando.

Se não fosse uma vampira, Caroline poderia ter corado até a raiz dos seus cabelos loiros. Niklaus olhou para a filha com o cenho franzido. Sempre se arrependia de mandá-la ocasionalmente para passar alguns dias com Rebekah, ela tinha adquirido todos os seus maus hábitos.

\- Acho que está na hora de nós nos retirarmos.

Elijah começou a se retirar, seguido pela bruxa e as duas loiras, deixando o casal a sós.

\- Ela não é um pouco jovem para o papai, tia ?

\- Querida, qualquer uma é jovem para o seu pai. Mas não se preocupe, não se engane, ela deve estar na casa dos quarenta.

A risada de Rebekah, bem como a conversa, foi perfeitamente audível para Caroline.

\- Melhor quarenta do que mil - a loira não pôde evitar acrescentar.

\- O que você acha se eu acompanhá-la ao lugar em que você está hospedada ?

As palavras de Klaus foram seguidas por um acendo de cabeça dela, e eles foram em direção ao hotel.

Ao chegar, entraram pela janela, e, uma vez dentro da suíte, ambos ficaram olhando um para o outro, sem piscar.

\- É um lindo lugar.

O Original quebrou o silêncio.

\- Eu sei, ser um vampiro tem as suas vantagens.

\- Imagino que você faça bom uso delas.

\- O que eu posso dizer ? Tive bons professores.

Caroline se referia ao próprio Klaus, e, por que não, a Damon, os quais sempre tiravam o máximo proveito da sua condição.

\- Então o seu passatempo neste século é me pintar ?

Caroline queria saber o porquê disso, embora imaginasse.

\- Pintá-la, vê-la e tocá-la é o maior dos prazeres, Caroline.

\- Claro, depois de ter filhos e não contar nada - uma risada seca saiu dos lábios rosados - Falando nisso, não acho que Hayley goste que você me pinte às escondidas

\- Hayley está morta.

Essa era uma notícia que Caroline não esperava.

\- Puxa... eu lamento.

\- Não sei que tipo de idéia você tem a respeito do que aconteceu, amor, mas ela e eu nunca fomos nada. Gianna é o fruto de uma noite na qual o meu único objetivo era verificar o paradeiro de Katherine Petrova, nada mais. A morte dela foi um efeito colateral para a proteção da filha que nós temos em comum.

O silêncio novamente se fez presente, para ser quebrado por uma frase do Original.

\- Você é a única mulher a quem eu pinto, Caroline.

Essas palavras poderiam ser interpretadas de muitas maneiras, mas para Caroline eram tão claras como a água que podia ver através da janela. Ele estava apaixonado por ela. Sempre estivera. Assim como ela por ele.

Ela quis chorar pela milésima vez no dia.

\- Eu... estou com muita fome - ela mudou de assunto - Você poderia pegar uma das bolsas de sangue que estão no mini-frigorífico, por favor ?

\- Claro, amor.

Caroline sentou-se em sua cama,recebendo o sangue para levá-lo à boca. Não pôde desfrutar do seu sabor , porque no mesmo instante viu-se obrigada a devolvê-lo. Um ardor espalhou-se pela sua garganta.

\- Caroline ! O que há ?

Klaus segurou-a em seus braços, ela não parava de tossir.

\- Não sei. Eu não consigo engoli-lo - a voz saiu soluçante.

À mente do híbrido vieram as palavras da bruxa.

\- A maldição, você não pode beber sangue.

\- O quê ? Então eu vou morrer !

\- Acalme-se, Caroline, eu vou achar uma solução.

\- Quando ? Quando eu estiver igual a uma múmia... eu... me desculpe, eu estou com medo.

\- Beba o meu sangue, amor - Klaus tinha um palpite, por isso ofereceu-lhe o pulso.

\- Claro, porque o seu sangue é mágico - ela não pôde evitar que as suas palavras saíssem carregadas de sarcasmo.

\- Só obedeça.

E foi o que Caroline fez. Magicamente, ela pôde beber o sangue do Original. Ele apenas acariciou-lhe os cabelos com ternura, enquanto ela bebia. Quando sentiu-se saciada, a vampira se afastou para olhá-lo de frente.

\- Então o sangue que você não pode beber é o humano.

\- Klaus, não quero ser uma vampira que bebe o sangue dos seus. Acredite em mim, com Elena e Damon não foi bonito.

Klaus não queria saber o que tinha acontecido com aqueles dois.

\- Talvez você também possa beber o sangue de animais, mas acho que o meu é melhor.

\- Claro, como você é o híbrido original e todo o mais - Caroline sorriu. Tê-lo tão perto fazia com que os seus sentidos disparassem em todas as direções, e de fato tinha sentido tanto a falta dele.

\- Caroline, venha comigo.

\- Para onde ?

\- Para todos os lugares. Vamos conhecer o mundo, juntos.

\- Mas você já conhece tudo.

\- As coisas sempre são novas com a sua presença.

\- Sabe, eu perdi a eleição da rainha por sua culpa.

Caroline estava cansada e acabou apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Klaus.

\- Quem quer ser a rainha de um Carnaval quando se é a rainha do híbrido original ?

As palavras dele fizeram-na abraçá-lo com força.

\- Sim, eu quero, Klaus.

* * *

 _200 anos depois_

As águas de Cancún continuavam igualmente cristalinas, e Caroline desfrutava do Sol ao lado de um Klaus coberto de pintura.

\- Sabe, amor, você tem tantas virtudes que não sou capaz de contá-las. Mas definitivamente a pintura não é uma delas.

\- Algum dia será, você vai ver.

Caroline sorriu, olhando o seu abstrato desenho da praia.

Depois do seu reencontro, já fazia 200 anos que estavam juntos. A maldição que as bruxas tinham lhe lançado só permitia que ela bebesse o sangue de Niklaus. Razão pela qual a loira achava que tinham chegado a desenvolver um laço ainda mais forte, similar ao do vampiro criador, afinal Klaus era a linhagem criadora dela e de seus amigos. Mas o que acabava obedecendo ao outro era o Original. E Caroline era bastante corajosa. Demorou cinqüenta anos até que encontrassem uma bruxa capaz de quebrar o feitiço, em troca ela pediu que a sua espécie tivesse um melhor tratamento por parte do híbrido, que aceitou sem questionar.

Os anos passavam voando, Caroline voltava a Mystic Falls de vez em quando, para visitar a mãe e os amigos. Liz morreu de velhice, desejando tudo de bom para a filha. Elena e Damon tinham os seus altos e baixos, mas continuavam juntos. Stefan às vezes acompanhava o casal em suas viagens, o relacionamento dele com Klaus era de amizade, como há muitos anos, mas sem o complexo de estripador. Caroline gostava de ir à sua aldeia natal às vezes, principalmente quando discutia com o Original, e conhecer os descendentes de seus amigos. Como Zachary Gilbert, o tataraneto de Jeremy e Bonnie, e atual companheiro de Gianna. O qual devia estar em algum lugar da carnavalesca cidade ou fazendo coisas indecentes com sua noiva de duzentos anos.

\- O que você acha ?

A voz de Klaus tirou-a do seu devaneio.

\- Quem diria que você terminaria aparentado com os Gilbert.

\- Você sabe que eu a culpo por isso, Carolina.

\- Não tente bancar o durão comigo. Sei que você adora ver sua filha sorrir nos braços do bebê Gilbert. Ela até mesmo herdou o seu gosto por menores.

O riso de Caroline inundou a atmosfera e Klaus adorou afundar-se nela. A mulher o beijou e ele se encarregou de intensificar a paixão do momento.

\- Para mim, você é tão transparente como as águas de Cancún.

O sussurro de Caroline fez Klaus sorrir.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, aqui está mais uma tradução, a segunda do fandom de Vampire Diaries, e a primeira com o ship Klaus/Caroline. Eu espero que vocês gostem de mais esta fic.

E, se vocês gostarem... reviews, por favor ?


End file.
